


Shattered 3: Friends and Lovers

by SpoonyLupin



Series: Shattered [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonyLupin/pseuds/SpoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Harry have decided they want to be together, but how will Remus react when he finds out about their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered 3: Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry lifted his head from the pillow to press another kiss against his godfather’s lips. He almost couldn’t believe everything that had happened during the course of the day. That very morning, they were barely even speaking, and now here they were, lying in bed together after confessing that what they felt for each other went far beyond that of godfather and godson. It was insane, but then again, when had things been anything other for Harry? And as insane as it was, Harry wouldn’t have traded it for anything.

“Just so you know,” Sirius hummed quietly, “I don’t know how long I can keep up with this pace. One of the downfalls of being forty. I hope you don’t expect it two times a day, every day.”

“What might that be?”

_Oh god, no. Not Remus._ It felt like the entire bed had dropped out from underneath Harry. He couldn’t move for a moment.

“Good lord, Moony!” Sirius cried frantically, sitting up. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

“I didn’t hear anything in here,” Remus said. “I was worried that you two might have killed each other.” A long silence passed and then he added, “I can see that I was way off.”

Harry sat up next, wanting to say something, but as soon as his eyes connected with Remus‘s, any words in the forefront of Harry’s mind were completely lost. He swallowed hard. He could only imagine the sorts of things Remus must be thinking, and the last thing Harry wanted to do was try and explain this to him. Especially now. Sirius and Harry had only just figured this out themselves, let alone trying to get someone else to understand it.

It was then that Harry realized that his and Sirius’s clothes were scattered all over the room. He could see Sirius’s trousers hanging off the foot of the bed, and one of Sirius’s shoes had somehow ended up on the desk chair. Harry’s shirt was strewn across the desk itself, but worst of all, Harry spotted his boxer shorts lying on the floor near Remus’s feet. Harry felt his face turn bright red.

He looked down at his lap in embarrassment, but that didn’t help in the least. Harry was naked from the waist up, with nothing but the blanket covering his nether regions. That, however, wasn’t what was so bad; there was also a trail of dried semen across his stomach. Harry grabbed the blanket, pulling it up to his chest, wishing that the mattress would just open up and swallow him whole already.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Sirius said.

Harry grimaced; considering the state of them and the room, he didn’t think that was the best choice of words.

“Really?” Remus asked in disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest. “Because it looks like you two are naked in bed together. I can only imagine what was going on before I got here.”

“Okay,” Sirius said slowly, “it is what it looks like.”

Harry suppressed the urge to groan. This was humiliating enough without the two of them trying to discuss it…especially now when Harry and Sirius were still in bed together.

“We obviously have a hell of a lot of explaining to do,” Harry said, sounding a bit more irritated than he had intended, “but can you at least give up some privacy for a moment?”

“Seriously, Moony,” Sirius complained. “I don’t come over to your house and barge in on you and Tonks.”

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out at first. Finally, he said, “Dora and I are one thing. This…is entirely another.” He let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair. “But I’ll be down in the kitchen.” It looked he was about to say something else, but instead, he stepped back across the threshold and closed the door.

When Harry heard his footsteps retreat, he plopped back against the mattress, pulling the covers up over his head. “I knew we were going to have to tell him someday,” he mumbled, “but why couldn’t it have been later rather than sooner?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius whispered. He continued to stare at the door as if in shock.

Harry pulled the covers down just enough so that he could see his godfather. “Sirius? You’re not going to change your mind, are you?”

Sirius looked at him quickly. “What, about us?”

Harry nodded. “I don’t want to mess things up between you and Remus. If he’s mad…”

Sirius shook his head. “He’s not mad. Not entirely. I think he’s shocked more than anything, which I don’t blame him for. It was quite a shock to me, too.” He paused and smiled half-heartedly. “But I knew from the moment I touched you that Remus probably wouldn’t approve. I did it regardless.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Turning to face him, Sirius leaned on his elbow and reached his other hand out for Harry’s cheek. “Harry, I didn’t just shag you twice in the same day for the hell of it. I told you, not more than an hour ago, that I wasn’t ready for this to end, and I’m still not. Nothing’s changed.” He reconsidered this and added, “Well, Remus knows now, but…that doesn’t change how I feel about you.” He bit at his bottom lip and took a moment to push some of Harry’s hair out of his face before he asked, “Do you still want to be with me?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Sirius concluded. “Remus is my best friend, and I’m going to try my hardest to get him to understand, but if he doesn’t…then he doesn’t. I’m not going to let him come between us. Not when this is what we both want.”

Harry grinned, pushing himself up and pressing a kiss against his godfather’s lips. He scooted closer to Sirius until their cocks touched, eliciting a groan from Sirius. Harry grabbed Sirius’s hip, pulling them closer together and kissing Sirius again.

“We can’t, Harry,” Sirius mumbled against his godson’s lips. “Remus is downstairs, don’t forget. I think I might die if he came up here looking for us again.”

Sighing heavily, Harry fell back against the mattress again. “ _You_ might die? What about me? Being caught by your best friend is completely different than be caught by your former _professor_.” Harry’s cheeks grew warm again and he pulled the blanket over his head once more. “I don’t think I’m ever leaving this room again.”

“Yes, well, you weren’t caught with your _godson_ for Merlin’s sake.”

Harry groaned. “Teddy is _eight months old_. Just…don’t even go there.”

“Sorry.”

“Why’d you leave Remus downstairs when you were coming up to have sex with me anyway?”

“I didn’t know I was coming to have sex with you!” Sirius cried. “That part just…happened. We weren’t even talking before that if you care to remember. I left Remus downstairs, because he insisted that I try and work things out with you. To be honest, I completely forgot that he was even here.” He looked at Harry again, who was still covered by the blankets. Sirius smiled. “You seem to have that effect on me, kid.”

Harry grinned at his godfather‘s words. “So can I stay here while you go and talk to him?”

“Oh, no,” Sirius said, pulling the covers away from Harry. “If I have to go talk to him, then so do you. We’re in this together.”

Harry sighed heavily, but the smile didn’t leave his face. He liked that - that he and Sirius were in this together. Meanwhile, Sirius had gotten up and was fumbling on the floor for some of his clothes.

“You know,” Harry said, sitting up, “it occurred to me while Remus was here that maybe we should be more careful about where our clothes end up in the future.”

“Like I said,” Sirius said, pulling his shirt on, “you seem to make me forget about that sort of thing.” He looked back over his shoulder at Harry. “When I’m about to fuck you, the last thing I’m worried about are _clothes_.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like… _that_. Fucking me and stuff.” Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

“But you…”

“ _Not_ when we’re about to go talk to Remus.”

“Point taken.”

Harry had gotten up and had retrieved his shirt and Sirius’s shoe from the desk. He threw Sirius’s shoe at him and then starting pulling his own shirt on. He hurried to the door, grabbed his boxer shorts from where they had landed, and pulled them on as well. It suddenly struck him how completely comfortable he felt getting dressed in front of Sirius. After their first sexual encounter, Harry had felt self conscious about being naked around Sirius, as silly as it had seemed. But now…it felt almost normal.

After Sirius had pulled on his trousers, socks, and shoes, he remained sitting on the bed, watching Harry struggle into the rest of his clothes. “Are you ready?” Sirius asked after a minute.

Harry shook his head wildly, tying his shoes quickly and standing up from the floor. He stared back at his godfather and said, “No. Absolutely not. I’ve never seen Remus really angry before, and I don’t think I want to.”

“I told you,” Sirius said, standing up and coming over to Harry, “I don’t think he’s angry. Just surprised. And if he is angry at anyone, it’ll be me.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius’s waist, resting his head against his godfather’s chest. “Well, I won’t let him,” Harry said firmly. “We’re in this together, right?”

“Yeah,” Sirius whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. After a while, he pulled away, took Harry’s hand, and led him towards the door.

Harry followed Sirius downstairs into the kitchen, his heart beating erratically the whole time. He even had a difficult time placing one foot in front of the other, because his legs were shaky so badly. How on earth were they ever going to get Remus to understand this?

Before Harry even stepped off the last riser, he felt consumed by the atmosphere in the kitchen. It felt thick and tense, and he really did not want to be there.

Remus was leaning up against one of the counters, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked deep in thought and barely made any sort of reaction when the others entered.

Sirius stopped not far from the stairs and Harry remained just behind him. Even though Sirius said Remus wasn’t that angry, Harry was still afraid of the sorts of things Remus might say; he felt safer with Sirius in between them. Then again, if Remus was going to be mad, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for Sirius to be face-to-face with him either.

“Before either of you try to start explaining this,” Remus sighed, “I need to ask something.” He stopped, giving Sirius a pleading glance. “Please forgive me if I’m way out of line, and I hope to Merlin I am.” Remus turned to Harry next and said, “Harry, I want you to be completely honest with me. Has any of this been against your will at all?”

“NO!” Harry cried, his earlier embarrassment suddenly forgotten. He stepped in front of Sirius, giving Remus a firm stare. “God, no, Remus. What’s going on between Sirius and I has been completely consensual. Please don’t think otherwise.”

“That _was_ way out of line, Moony.”

“I _had_ to ask,” Remus insisted. “Try and put yourself in my position, would you? What would you have done if you had caught me in bed with Harry?”

Harry made a face, but Sirius looked thoughtful. “I suppose I would have asked you the same question,” Sirius admitted. “After beating the crap out of you.” Both Harry and Remus stared at him and Sirius added, “I know, that makes me a hypocrite.”

“Wait,” Harry said, continuing to stare at his godfather. “So I’m capable of deciding to be with you, but not with Remus if it was him?”

“And that’s absolutely not what I meant, Harry,” Sirius said firmly.

“But do you see where I’m coming from?” Remus asked his best friend pleadingly. “Why I had to ask?”

Sirius nodded in defeat, but Harry still didn’t look the least bit pleased. “It’s not because we think you’re a child,” Sirius said, knowing exactly what was bothering Harry. “It’s just because…we’re a bunch of overprotective gits, I suppose. _I_ know I would never intentionally hurt you, and I’m sure Remus knows _he_ would never intentionally hurt you, either. When it comes to other people, however, that’s where we’re not quite sure.”

“I didn’t mean to make it seem like I _don’t_ trust you though, Padfoot,” Remus said quickly. “I do. I just…”

“You were just looking out for Harry,” Sirius interrupted. When Remus nodded, Sirius added, “I suppose I can’t fault you for that.”

Remus took a deep breath, finally uncrossing his arms and placing his hands against the edge of the counter behind him. “Mind telling me how or when this started? You two weren’t even talking at dinner, and now…”

“That’s…a bit complicated,” Harry said, suddenly not feeling at all embarrassed by discussing this with Remus. “Technically, nothing happened until today, but…” He broke off, looking deep in thought. He crossed the room and sat down at the table before going on. “I don’t even know when it started myself. After the war ended sometime, but maybe it started before that…I’m not sure. All I do know is that I’ve been feeling things for Sirius I know a godson shouldn’t…”

“I don’t need the details,” Remus reminded him.

Harry smiled. “Sorry, but that’s why things have been so awkward between us. I didn’t know how to act around him, and Sirius knew something was wrong. He kept trying to get me to talk about it, but I obviously didn’t want to…and then he ended up…figuring it out anyway.” Harry looked down at his lap, feeling another blush rising up in his cheeks as he remembered exactly when it had been that Sirius had put two and two together.

“I confronted him with it,” Sirius said, and Harry was thankful he decided to pick up with the story. “Today. And…things happened.”

“Wait,” Remus interrupted, “is that why things are so awkward between you two at dinner? Because…things happened?”

“That…would be why,” Sirius sighed. “We didn’t know where either one of us stood - if things should or even could go back to normal, or if things had just changed too much and what should we do about it.”

“Sex,” Remus said flatly. “That would be the stupid thing you did that mucked things up?”

“Yeah,” Sirius whispered.

“The ‘stupid thing you did’?” Harry asked, sounding hurt.

“Quit putting words in my mouth, Moony!” Sirius cried. He turned to Harry and said, “That’s not how I meant it - Moony took it completely out of context. I meant it was stupid, because I thought I had ruined everything between us. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Harry said quietly, looking down at his lap again.

“And then you sent me up to talk to Harry,” Sirius went on, “and…”

“You decided to have make-up sex,” Remus commented.

Harry blushed again and Sirius disagreed, “Not exactly, no. We talked about where things stood between us. Probably something that we should have done a lot earlier, but we decided that we want to be together.”

“And then we had make-up sex,” Harry said boldly, and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe because he was tired of being the only one among them blushing, and he was slightly satisfied to see Remus’s cheeks turn red next. Silence settled into the room. Harry was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable again, and he was beginning to wish he hadn’t just said that after all.

Sirius and Harry were staring at Remus as if they were waiting for his response. Finally, Remus broke the silence. “What do you two expect me to say? That I think it’s okay?” His tone made it clear that he didn’t.

“We know you’re shocked, Moony,” Sirius said, “and the last thing we wanted was for you to find out the way you did. I’m sure that made it even worse, but it happened, and we hope that you can at least accept it.”

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times, no sound coming out. Harry thought that for the first time, he might see Remus get mad…really mad.

“There’s over twenty years between you two!“ Remus eventually yelled.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Sirius said. “You’re my age, and Tonks isn’t much older than Harry.”

“ _Don’t_ even go there,” Remus bit out. “I _had_ a big problem with that as you’ll recall. You were one of the ones that told me that age is just a number.”

“Which is my entire point,” Sirius went on. “You eventually decided to marry her anyway, so why isn’t it okay for Harry and I to be together?”

“Harry is your _godson_ , Padfoot!” Remus muttered, but he was beginning to realize that he was arguing the point with two very stubborn men.

Sirius glared. “I’m well aware of who he is.” He paused and took a long breath, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. “Look. Maybe things would have been different if I had known Harry all his life. I didn’t. He didn’t even know I existed until he was thirteen. I didn’t even really get to know him until he was fifteen - almost an adult. He’s eighteen now and quite capable of deciding what he wants. This is what he’s chosen. And this is what I’ve chosen as well.”

Remus looked back and forth between them desperately, as if trying to come up with a suitable argument. “What on earth do you think James would say?” he asked quietly.

“Oh,” Sirius said casually, “I’m _sure_ he’d beat the crap out of me. You think I hadn’t thought about that beforehand?”

“But you did it anyway!” Remus cried.

Harry stood up, unable to stay silent anymore. “Can we not bring my parents into this?” he pleaded. “I know they’d be shocked. I know. I’m sure they’d have plenty of words for Sirius - the one they trusted to be my guardian - but it wouldn’t be their decision. Nor is it yours, Remus.”

Remus felt helpless. He could tell neither Sirius nor Harry would back down on this, no matter what argument he chose.

Before Remus could voice anything else, Harry went on, “Believe it or not, we were _both_ surprised at what happened. I mean, I never expected to…want to be with my godfather. I know the very idea sounds crazy. I would have told you it was crazy, too, but then again, I’ve never exactly done anything that’s normal, have I?”

Harry took a few steps towards Remus and said, “Like Sirius said, we are both adults and this is what we’ve chosen. I just really want you to accept that, Remus, because I don’t want anything to come between us. And I certainly don’t want anything to come in between you and Sirius. I don’t want to be the reason that you and Sirius aren’t friends any longer. If that’s what it comes to, then I’d rather _not_ be with Sirius at all, but I do want to. I…he makes me happy.”

Remus looked back and forth between Sirius and Harry again. After a moment, he pushed himself away from the counter and sauntered over to the fireplace. He stared down into the flames, not saying a word.

“I don’t want to lose my best friend, Moony,” Sirius broke the silence. He stepped around Harry and approached Remus. “I’m not doing this to hurt you, or to hurt James. I love Harry, and if this is what makes us both happy right now, then I think we deserve the chance to see where it goes.”

Remus rounded on Sirius. The others couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking - his expression was more thoughtful than anything. Finally, Remus said, “Padfoot, you are, without a doubt, the single biggest nutcase I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

Sirius shared an uncertain look with Harry. “So…” Sirius said, “does that mean you’re mad or what?”

“Honestly? I have no idea,” Remus sighed. He pushed his hair back from his face and started to pace in front of the fire. “I’m not mad really. Just…surprised.”

“Told you, Harry,” Sirius said proudly.

Remus stopped and looked firmly at the both of them. “As you’ve said, you’re both adults and it isn’t my decision. I love you both, and I don’t want anything to come in between us either. If this is absolutely what you both want…I’m not going to try and come between you.” He bit his lip and looked down at his shoes, still not quite sure if he had done the right thing in offering his blessing. “I‘m not completely comfortable with it, mind, but I‘ll try and accept it.”

“You know I love you too, Moony,” Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus tightly.

“Oi,” Remus muttered, pushing Sirius away playfully. That was when he noticed that Harry was grinning, so Remus stepped across the room to him. “Just so you know, Harry, if you develop the same insane feelings for your own godson in twenty years, I _will_ beat the crap out of you.”

Harry’s smile didn’t fade. “Just as long as I have your permission to be with Sirius. That’s all I want.”

Remus sighed heavily. “As I’ve said, if that’s _really_ what you want…” He trailed off, shrugging.

“It is.”

“Just don’t come to me when you two get into disagreements.”

“Aw, Moony,” Sirius whined. “You’re the married one, you know all about that stuff.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m a relationship counselor,” Remus said, “and as I’ve told you, I _don’t_ want the details. I’ve had enough to last me a lifetime.”

“Serves you right for barging into people’s rooms,” Sirius said.

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Remus muttered, pressing a hand over his eyes. “I think I’m going to go home now and scrub certain things out of my brain.”

“Are you going to tell Tonks?” Sirius asked.

“If it’s all right with you two,” Remus replied. “She’s going to know something’s on my mind, and I’d rather not lie.”

“It’s fine with me,” Harry said.

“Me too,” Sirius agreed, “but _just_ tell Tonks. We don’t need this getting all over the place, and Merlin forbid it got around to Dumbledore, or the Weasleys, or something. We’ll figure out how to tell them when the time comes.”

Remus smiled a bit. “Just explain it to them the way you’ve explained it to me. It might take a little convincing, but if you can get me to understand, I‘m sure they will as well. Eventually.”

“You understand it?” Harry asked hopefully.

Remus frowned. “Maybe understand wasn’t quite the best choice of words. I’m not going to pretend to understand _why_ , but I do understand that the two of you have chosen to be together. It would be wrong of me to try and stand in your way. Relationships don’t always make sense to everyone else, but as long as it makes sense to the two people involved and they are adults, that’s all that matters.”

“Believe me,” Harry said, “ _we_ don’t even understand why, but…that’s really all I wanted to hear from you. As long as you’re okay with it, everyone else will just have to deal.”

Remus said, “I’m actually somewhat flattered that you two cared so much about what I thought - that you two would have considered stopping this if I said I wasn’t okay with it. I feel oddly powerful.” He grinned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late,” Harry said.

“Hush,” Remus said good-naturedly, but then he sighed. “I’m going to go home now. I just need some time to get used to the fact that my best friend has a thing for his godson.”

“And do knock before you open any doors next time,” Sirius said.

“Oh, I will. Trust me. I‘ve certainly leaned my lesson.” Remus turned towards the fire, but then stopped, looking at Sirius and Harry once more. “Just…don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. But if you do - which I‘m sure you will - name it after me.” He smiled again and then disappeared through the flames in a flash of green light.

When they were alone, Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No,” Harry said, leaning into his godfather’s touch. “Do you think he’ll be okay though?”

Sirius pressed his nose into Harry’s hair. “Yeah. He just needs some time to get over the shock, but I wouldn’t worry.”

“If only it’ll be that easy to tell everyone else.”

“One thing at a time,” Sirius said. “Right now, I believe we’ve earned a reward, so what would you like to do?” He winked, tightening his arms around Harry.

“You want to know what I’d really like to do?”

“Hm?”

“Sleep.”

Sirius pulled away from Harry. “Huh?”

Harry snickered. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. We realized that we both have feelings for each other, had sex twice as a result, got caught by Remus, _and_ had to explain the entire thing to him. That’s plenty of excitement for one day.”

Sirius considered this. “Now that you mention it, I am tired, so sleep it is.” He took Harry’s hand and led him upstairs. They returned to Harry’s room, to the bed they had left just an hour ago. They pulled off their clothes and climbed under the blankets, holding each other tightly until they both feel asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry awoke to feel his godfather spooning behind him, Sirius’s very hard cock pressing against Harry’s arse. Harry groaned, both at the sensation and at the early morning sunlight streaming in through the windows.

“You were just so hot lying here,” Sirius hissed, trailing kisses along Harry’s back. “I couldn’t help myself.” He wrapped an arm around Harry from behind, running his fingers up Harry’s chest and pulling him closer.

Harry thrust back against Sirius, his own erection quickly growing. He reached behind him, seeking out Sirius’s hip with his hand. “God, Sirius. In me. Please.”

Sirius growled, releasing his grip on Harry. He reached between them, his fingers following the curve of Harry’s arse and then pushing the cheeks apart. Sirius pushed his hips forward until the head of his cock found Harry’s hole. Harry groaned again, louder this time. He grabbed onto the edge of the mattress, trying to brace himself against the thrusts that he knew were to come.

Slowly, Sirius pressed forward, the tip of his cock breaching Harry’s hole. Sirius gripped Harry’s hip tightly, holding him in place before thrusting forward hard. Harry yelped, but pushed back against his godfather, urging him deeper.

When Sirius was completely buried inside Harry, he wrapped his arm around his godson again. He thrust slowly, suddenly wanting this to last for as long as possible. The other times they had had sex were a bit frantic, the both of them hurrying towards orgasm, but Sirius wanted this to be special. He wanted to make love to Harry, not just have sex with him.

Harry seemed to understand that without even needing to hear the words. He placed his hand over the one Sirius had placed on his chest, entwining their fingers together. He closed his eyes and simply let Sirius love him.

After a while, however, Harry’s cock was unbelievably hard, straining against the blankets. He didn’t want to pleasure himself; he wanted Sirius to do it for reasons he couldn’t even begin to explain. “Touch me, Sirius. Please.”

Sirius moaned in response, pulling his hand from Harry’s and slowly trailing it down Harry’s chest and stomach. He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock, stroking him while continuing to thrust into him. Harry shivered in pleasure and breathlessly whispered, “I love you, Sirius.”

“God,” Sirius gasped, kissing Harry’s shoulder. “I love you, too. So much.”

When Sirius kissed his shoulder, it almost felt like the sensation traveled all the way down to his cock. Harry groaned, his cock twitching in Sirius’s hand. Harry clawed at the sheets, his back arching as he orgasmed. He cried out his godfather’s name, his semen dripping out over Sirius’s fingers and the sheets.

Sirius couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He released Harry’s cock, wrapping his arm around Harry’s stomach. He drove into Harry harder and faster, but it only took a few more thrusts. He came, biting at Harry’s shoulder gently.

Sirius gasped for air, slumping against the mattress heavily. “Good lord, Harry.”

Harry grinned, even though Sirius couldn’t see it. “Mm, I like waking up that way. Will you do that again sometime?”

“Of course,” Sirius hummed in response, “but tomorrow, it’s my turn.”

Harry laughed quietly. “Fair enough.”

Pulling away from his godson, Sirius let his softening cock slip out of Harry. Harry rolled over onto his back, inching closer to Sirius. Sirius kissed him, on the lips now, taking his time to explore Harry’s mouth with his tongue. When Sirius dropped his head on the pillow again, he watched Harry for a long time, smiling.

“Sirius?”

“Hm?”

“Will you love me forever?”

“Always, Harry.”

Harry sighed contentedly, letting Sirius pull him into an embrace. For as long as he could remember, that was all Harry had ever wanted - to love someone and to know he was truly loved in return. He had finally found it.

_The end_


End file.
